


Straight for the knife

by BromeliadLucy



Series: Fics based on Sia songs [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: This is my second fic inspired by a Sia song! Straight for the Knife - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEMIvuSRmvEThe view point switches between the female and male character, I hope it's clear which is which (edited to add, I put in 'him' and 'her' because it wasn't clear. If it's still not clear, that's on you ;) )





	

**Her**

_Put on my best dress, I wanted to impress_  
_I put a little make-up on_  
_Put a bow in my hair, wore pretty underwear_  
_Hoping you might take it off_

Preparation was everything. Gotta look good, to get what you want in life. And DAMN I looked good. Subtle make up – enough to make me glow, draw attention to my lips, and you know what they say lips make men think of… Best dress (and by best, I mean ‘shows off my best assets’) and of course something great underneath. The kind of thing that was going to distract the strongest of men if he got to see it. But I’d be choosing who got that privilege VERY carefully. Wasn’t going to all this effort for just anyone.

Then out to the bar. Stand there alone with a glass of wine. White wine of course, because then the cold condensed on the glass and I could catch someone’s eye as I sucked a drip of icy water off my finger, slowly, and know I’d caught them. Not that I was actually drinking the wine, got to keep your head on occasions like this, it’s the men you want losing theirs.

I spotted him almost as soon as I came in. Didn’t approach of course, that’s not how this works. Just angled myself carefully at the bar so I could see him in the mirror. Then the usual routine, cold drink, suck finger, slight hip sway in time to the music. God it was so simple now, I could do this in my sleep.

Of COURSE he spotted me. And of COURSE he came over. Simple minded idiots. OK, so I couldn’t get them all, I’m obviously only going to appeal to a certain type of straight guy but there’s a lot of them out there. 

‘Buy you a drink doll?’

At least this one was cute, made a change. All scruffy stubble and a look of power in his eyes. Made me shiver down my spine, I might actually get some fun this time.

Then on with the usual. A drink, a flirt, a chat. Like I say, do it in my sleep, then oh gosh, you want me to go back to yours? No point playing the innocent really, not in a dress like this, but you have to put up a token resistance to make them feel all powerful when you succumb. Idiots.

_Don't know your etiquette but_  
_I'm strapped to my chair, and it ain't 'cause you're pretty_  
_You were charming, until…_

Damn, ok so he’s pretty and charming, which is a pleasant change, but I don’t usually let them get into the ‘tie me up, tie me down’ stuff. Time consuming. Limits my ability to be in and out quick. (Increases their ability to be in and out and in and out and… Ugh, makes me shudder to think). But here I am strapped to a chair. Still in control though. He thinks he is, bless his vacant little mind.

_You went straight for the knife, and I prepared to die_  
_Your blade it shines_

Wait. Shit. Fuck. Shit. This is not how it’s supposed to go. OK, think fast. Regain control. He’s got a fucking knife. I am NOT prepared to die, not tonight. Got to talk my way out of this one. Shit, he’s coming closer.

**Him**

_Looked me straight in the eye_

I sat down on the bed, flicking the knife in my hand, over and over, the blade glinting in the light as it spun in the air. Her eyes followed it. I could see the panic behind them, she was damn good at covering it up but I guess a dame like her wasn’t used to being out of control. She knew her stuff, just the right amount of flirting, just the right amount of innocence mixed with pure seduction. I bet it had worked on a million guys who never even knew she took them for everything they had. But she didn’t realise what she was dealing with here.

Flip, spin, catch.  
Flip, spin, catch.

**Her**

OK, I’ve got myself under a bit of control now. I’ve talked my way out of this kind of thing before. Not knives, but I’ve been tied up, and I’ve been beaten, and I’ve walked away the winner, leaving with what I wanted. So I didn’t know this one was a psycho, well, someone’s going to pay for that lapse, and it’s not me. But I can take anyone. OK, which routine to pick? Let’s go for the ‘but I thought we had something special’ approach. Few tears. These beefy testosterone types love a few tears, makes them feel all manly, they don’t need to use violence then because they’ve already ‘won’. Damn, I hate crying, so messy. Maybe mix it in with a few threats about how I was going to give him everything but now…

_My mascara a mess, harsh words for your princess_  
_Boy you, and your promises_  
_If your goal was to love, you scored an epic miss_  
_Now you'll just have memories_

That’s got to do it, he’s put the knife down now, coming over. I’ve got makeup all down my face. Idiot man. I went for the ‘why are you being so mean to me, such harsh words’ and the ‘I was going to give you everything *seductive wiggle* and unless you untie me…’. God I’m good, playing this one like the proverbial violin. 

**Him**

_Boy you draw me back in_  
_I'm hungry for your bad loving_

Oh bless her, she really thinks she’s got me, because I’ve put the knife down and she thinks I’m going to untie her. Now she’s all pretend-turned-on, all ‘oh sweetheart, you almost scared me, but I knew you were just playing, oh you bad boy, I’m hungry for you now.’ Sure, sweetheart.

Time to let her know what she’s been up against.

‘Oh doll. Poor sweet kid. Guess they didn’t tell you who the target was this time, huh? Wait, you think I don’t know who you are, sweetcheeks? One of the best female spies there’s ever been, or so they say. Or maybe it’s you who says that, I don’t know. The Femme Fatale. Known for seducing her way into and back out of all kindsa situations extracting information while the men think they’ve had the best time? Well you’ve been burned. Your cover’s blown. And you didn’t even recognise me?’

I stand up. Gotta love a bit of drama. I can see her mind working now. She thought this was just another set up, guess she was told to get in, extract something – god knows what they told her I had – and get out.

‘Allow me to introduce myself. Sergeant James Barnes, but I guess you could call me Bucky, ma’am’.

I have to keep a straight face when that beautiful jaw drops. Gotta give her credit, she regains her composure pretty quick, but I still saw it.

‘Shit’. Guess she didn’t regain ALL her composure then.

‘You’ve been strung out to dry if you were sent after me sweetheart. Because, number one, I got no intelligence for you. Barely got my own memories. Number two, you’re highly trained but doll, I’m higher trained. I saw right through you as soon as you walked in. That dress is tight, but slit enough to fight in. When you crossed your legs, I saw your thigh holster. Oh and those fight-trained muscles don’t go with the glamour puss look either. I made you.’ I paused. Like I say, love a bit of drama. 

‘Oh, and number 3. They never told you? I’m not into dames.’

_You wonder why you make girls cry_

I untied her. I‘m a gent like that. Took the knife though, that’s a good ‘un. Left her sitting on the bed, trying to work out what to do with her life now she’d been burned. Poor kid looked like she was going to cry once I left.

Then I went home to Steve.


End file.
